Baby Troubles
by Foreverhope
Summary: Taichi and Sora have settled down and have had their first baby whatwill Tai do when he has to take care of him for a whole day alone?


I decided to take a break from my series to write a comedy story instead. I got a couple reviews in my other stories saying that my plot is a little to fast so I'm going to try to slow it down a little. In this story Tai and Sora have gotten married and had their first baby named Kai. What will Tai do when he has to spend the whole day with Kai alone? Please R&R and tell me if this story is still too fast.  
  
Baby Troubles -  
  
"Sora! Sora!" Tai yelled from the baby's room.  
  
"What is it Taichi?" Sora peeked her head in to see Tai trying his hardest to get Kai to stop crying. Sora giggled. "Taichi you have to rock him" She took the baby and rocked him till he fell asleep then wrapped him in a blue blanket. "There now" She laid him softly back into his crib. Quietly they both tiptoed out of the room. "Finally he's asleep" Tai sighed and collapsed on the couch.  
  
"Come on Taichi, Kai is so adorable and he is still just a baby" Sora came and sat next to Tai. She placed her head on his shoulder and started to fall asleep "Just think, Kai will grow up and be a teenager and go to college all in a matter of years. Then this house will be so quiet." Taichi leaned head on Sora's and began to drift off as well.  
  
"But I can't help thinking that Kai some how hates me and that's why he cries every time I come near him" Sora sat up startled and wrapped her hands around Tai's neck.  
  
"Taichi how could anyone hate you?" she leaned her head on Taichi's bare chest, "You're so lovable and.." Tai cut her off.  
  
"But what if I don't become a good parent?" Sora put her finger to Tai's lips and whispered in his ear.  
  
"You'll make a wonderful father" Tai looked into Sora's fire crimson eyes. They seemed so beautiful and so endless.  
  
"God I love you" He whispered and leaned in to kiss her but then "Waaaaaaaaahhhhh!!!!" "Argh! Kai!" Tai moaned and muttered something under his breath. Sora brought her hand to Tai's face rubbing it gently.  
  
"This can wait" She grinned and disappeared into Kai's room. Tai clenched and unclenched his fist. But he remembered what Sora said about Kai just being a baby and Tai being a wonderful parent. Tai started to relax. "Yah", he muttered, "Just a baby".  
  
Later that night Taichi and Sora were in their bedroom. Tai was already in bed with his hands under his head looking at the ceiling. He was shirtless, just wearing some baggy gray pants. Sora was looking in the bathroom mirror brushing her hair. She could tell something was bugging Tai.  
  
"Taichi is something wrong?" Sora asked with a look of concern. Taichi shook his head silently and continued to stare at the ceiling. "Taichi please tell me what's wrong" Sora said as she slid next to him and laid her head on his chest. Tai just smiled.  
  
"I was thinking about where we met" Tai looked at Sora and wrapped his arms around her, "and how I would be forever lost without you" Sora gazed into his Chocolate sparkling eyes and slowly closing her eyes they kissed passionately. Tai held Sora like if he were to let go he would lose her. Sora stroked his hair as they pulled away. They both closed their eyes and fell asleep. Tai had a wonderful dream of the digital world and other good memories. But he also had a dream of a grown up Kai. He was playing soccer just like Tai.  
  
"Taichi" Someone started shaking him and whispering his name "Taichi Tai" He awoke to find Sora standing over him. She had on a white sleeveless shirt with a collar that seemed to show off her stomach a bit. She was also wearing a navy blue mini skirt with black strap on shoes. Her hair was nicely pulled back with only a couple strands falling down framing her gorgeous face. "Taichi I'm sorry I have to leave now"  
  
"Leave? Why?" Tachi moaned.  
  
"I just received a job at the tennis court as a part-time instructor." She said with a smile.  
  
"But what about the flower shop?" Taichi asked still have asleep.  
  
"I know I just want to have enough money for Kai's education. Ya know?" She smiled as she turned to leave but just before she shut the bedroom door she said "Oh yah and I'm leaving Kai with you" Tai's eyes shot open and he ran to the door.  
  
"Sora! I can't take care of him by myself!" Tai yelled.  
  
"Well I can't bring him to a tennis court. He could get hurt!"  
  
"Isn't there like some tennis court baby-sitter or something?"  
  
"Taichi don't be silly."  
  
"But I have to meet with the guys today. How can I bring Kai too?" Tai begged her to stay hoping she may change her mind. Sora just softly kissed his Lucas lips.  
  
"Taichi I have faith in you that you can do this" Sora didn't need words her eyes expressed her thoughts enough.  
  
"O Okay" Tai started, looking at the ground.  
  
"Thank you," She smiled and grabbed her jacket, "In return I'll give you the best night of you life". Sora closed the door behind her. Tai grinned, After every bad things that ever happened somehow she always makes him feel wonderful.  
  
"WWWAAAAAHHHH!!!" 'Argh! Apparently not wonderful enough' Tai thought. "Alright Kai, Tai is coming!" Tai ran into the baby's room. "Okay Kai what's the problem?" Tai said searching for something that was wrong. He picked up Kai and started rocking him just like Sora did. But Kai just kept crying. "What?!" Tai screamed, "You're suppose to stop crying!" Tai started to panic and was about to call Sora when he remembered 'wait she has faith in me being able to do this alone I can't let her down' Tai thought. His sweat dropped. "But what do I do now?" Suddenly the baby stopped crying to Tai's surprise Tai was trying to grab for a small stuffed bear on a shelf. "Oh so that's what you wanted" Tai grinned as he gave him the bear. Kai snuggled with it before falling asleep. "Hey! I did it!" Tai put Kai back in his crib carefully so as not to wake him. 'For a total pain you're pretty okay' Tai thought. He silently closed the door to Kai's room and sighed. Before he returned to his own room he glanced at the clock and his eyes bulged, "11:45! I'm suppose to meet the guys at noon!" he rushed to get dressed, pick up the baby, and all the baby's stuff. Tai ran out the door. Kai was wearing a football shirt and some cute baby jeans. Tai didn't have much time to pick out his own outfit. He was wearing a wrinkled up white tee with some khaki ¾ length shorts. Tai hopped in the car buckled Kai up and stepped on it forgetting all about the baby bag which was still sitting on the ground of the garage. Finally he made it to Lenny's (The guys hang out place) Tai was out of breath and Kai was still sleeping. He spotted Matt, Izzy, Davis, and Joe sitting in a table in the back. "Hey guys I'm here!" Tai said taking a seat.  
  
"Hey Tai who's the kid?" Matt asked.  
  
. : That was chapter one! Was it ok? Please R&R Chapter 2 will be up soon! : . 


End file.
